


Anything For You

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [70]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Fluff, Naruto is Smitten, Sleeping in the car, Thunderstorms, hinata is precious, soft NaruHina because they deserve it, they’re around....23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Naruto and Hinata run away together. Well, they’re both adults and they make the decision to leave and travel. But running away together sounds more romantic, in Naruto’s opinion.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Road Trip AU ft thunderstorms / Naruto + Hinata

“Well, it could be worse.” Naruto says, pouring optimism into his voice and the curve of his smile. “Your dad could’a called the cops on us!”

Outside the car window is a thunderstorm, so forceful and violent that it’s impossible to continue driving. There’s no true destination in mind, because that wasn’t the point of this impromptu trip. On a road to nowhere, with no other cars in sight and only miles of interstate in front of them, Naruto had been forced to pull over.

The car is a decent size, big enough for them to push down the back seats and create more open space with the trunk. An SUV type, if Naruto recalls — he doesn’t know shit about cars, honestly. They each have a bag to their name, some clothes, some personal items, wallets and cameras. Nothing big. Enough to keep them alive on the road.

Just this morning, Naruto had shaved in a gas station bathroom. So. They’re surviving, and it’s...fun. New. An adventure all on its own.

“He might have.” Hinata murmurs, bundled in soft clothes and two layers of jackets. They’d already put the back seat down, prepared to sleep in the car. It’s kind of cozy, in a way, with blankets piled around them and their body heat keeping the car vaguely warm. It would certainly be worse — and more dangerous — had it been winter. Instead it’s the turn of spring to summer, their last college semester over and their whole lives ahead of them.

“What’s he gonna say?” He laughs, “That I  _ absconded _ with his adult daughter?”

She flashes him a soft smile then, and it’s one of his favorite expressions. There’s a serenity to Hinata that Naruto doesn’t possess. She’s the one who tempers his flames and brings him down to earth.

“I like you.” He says, smitten.

Hinata blushes prettily, the red obvious on her moon-pale flesh. He tracks the blooming scarlet from the apples of her cheeks to the tips of her cute ears. She pulls the blankets a little tighter around her body and presses closer. Naruto always serves as a good hot water bottle.

“I like you too,” She murmurs, vaguely amused beyond the shyness. 

“Well, I’d hope so, seeing as we’ve made it this far.” He glances out the window, unable to see anything beyond the lightly fogged windows and the pure sheets of rain being released from the heavens. Night had fallen just an hour ago as well, so the only light is from a little battery powered lantern, six fake candles made of plastic, and the occasional flash of lightning. “We’re almost to the next town. You know — the one I was talking about earlier? It has some of the best Subs on this side of the map. At least that’s what all the articles on it are saying. Might just be a bunch’a touristy garbage, but it can’t be bad to check it out for ourselves.”

Hinata is a comfortable weight at his side. He can feel her heartbeat against his rib cage, all the way through their combined layers. Under the covers, her hand slips into his own like it belongs there — and it does, always has. Even when he hadn’t known it. Her fingers seem so delicate, made to craft and build and create. She cooks better than his own mother — not that he’d ever say that to his mom’s face — and plays piano better than anyone in the whole world. She paints and sews with delicate grace, something a bumbling fool like him could never hope to replicate. He was made for brasher, noisier things and he thinks that’s okay too. They fill in the parts of the other where needed.

But she’s strong too, in a quiet, eternal way. Like an unmoving mountain or a prowling lion. Protective and true where Naruto is stalwart and gregarious. There’s no one on earth that Naruto would rather spend the rest of his life with. Which is exactly why he  _ did _ abscond with Hiashi’s daughter.

“Sounds nice.” She whispers. “That’s the town with that cute bookstore, isn’t it?”

“Yeah!” This is another reason she’s perfect in his eyes — she listens to him when he speaks, even when it’s about everything and nothing at all. She doesn’t tell him he’s annoying, she doesn’t tell him to shut up. “I thought you’d like it. ‘S why I brought it up earlier. I was thinkin’ we could get lunch and then stop by there for the afternoon.”

She giggles, and it sounds like the wind and bells and spring. “Are you sure you can handle standing around?”

“What — of course!”

“Really, really?”

“Really, really.” He confirms, peering down at her lax form and flashing a toothy grin. “Anything for you, ya know!”

Hinata reddens once more, but she doesn’t hide away the way she used to when they were kids. Her eyes soften, shimmer like polished gems, the most beautiful shade of lavender he’s ever come across and probably ever will. With the hand not tucked into his own, she reaches to trace the lines of his face with those beloved delicate fingers, brushing over whisker marks and the tiny cut he’d gotten during that gas station shave. 

“Anything for you.” She promises in return, and underneath her careful touch he burns like a thousand suns. Euphoria in the shape of a collapsing star, all tucked carefully away under the tanned skin of a single man. 

And they lay, captivated, until morning.


End file.
